Doctor Who and the Bandits
by TheRebelTimelod343
Summary: After dropping off Romana on 'The Planet of the Twelve Suns,' the Doctor travels to 1750's England. He encounters a highwayman trying to rob a horse and carriage. The Doctor tries to stop it and resolve the crime.


Doctor Who and the Bandits

After finding time on his own once Romana was relaxing on the planet of the twelve suns, the Doctor landed in 1751. The Tardis had taken him to a big forest, filled with lots of green leafed trees of all different shapes and sizes. Once stepping out of the Tardis, the Doctor found that he'd stepped in the mud. He swore, and then started walking. After walking in one direction for a good fifteen minutes, the Doctor found a path. By this point, he realized that he know way of knowing which he should go to return to the Tardis if he went in any other direction. Deciding not to worry about, the Doctor started following the path. Suddenly, he saw a horse and carriage in the distance. He stepped out the way and the driver thanked him as he passed by. The carriage curtains were drawn. So the Doctor didn't see who or what type of people was inside. But in the distance, the Doctor could see the carriage had stopped. He approached it with caution.

The driver had climbed down from his position and was holding his hands in the air. The Doctor was now approaching the carriage with more caution. Once he got closer, he made sure that he went round the other side of the carriage so that whoever was threatening the driver wouldn't see him. He quickly had a peak. It was a bandit who had been threatening the driver. The bandit wore a grey tricorne, red mask (which was only covering his eyes), a white waistcoat which went underneath his dark black coat. This was accompanied with his black boots up the thigh with silver straps (probably stolen). The bandit had now opened the carriage door and was holding a gun at the people inside. The people inside were wealthy. They were a big target for bandits and highwaymen. "I won't give you anything!" the man in the carriage proclaimed.

"Oh really," the Bandit removed a revolver from his right pocket. The weapon wasn't like a normal highwayman's revolver. This is because it wasn't a normal highwayman's revolver. It was an alien revolver. Running down the center of the weapon were holes, which would reveal a red substance. "I would rather not like to show how his works," the Bandit held the revolver to the man's head.

The woman in the carriage screamed. The Doctor had a plan. "Hey!" he exclaimed. The Bandit turned around. The Doctor had to make sure he had quick reactions and a few seconds later, before the Bandit even had time to react; the Doctor smacked the weapon out of his hand.

"What's your deal!" the Bandit shouted. He tried to pick up his unearthly weapon on the ground, whilst still looking at the Doctor.

"Don't pick up the weapon. Leave these people alone. If you want to rob someone, rob me!" the Doctor took a yoyo out of his pocket.

By this point, the driver had already climbed back onto the horse. He whipped it, and they started to move. This meant that the Doctor and the Bandit were alone. "Why should I listen to you any longer?"

"Because I know that _he_ promised you all the money in the world. Well it's not true. You thought you were just getting unlucky with the people you robbed. Only a select few have the gems that you desire. Now, whilst I can't take you to my hip myself, I can offer you something."

"What's the offer?" the Bandit questioned.

"Now you may think that's impossible. But I have unearthly equipment as well you know."

"You're lying!" the Bandit protested.

"I'm not. I can prove it to you if you want," the Doctor pointed towards in the rough direction of the Tardis with his right hand.

"What else do you have to offer?" the Bandit questioned again, still unsatisfied.

"I can take you another world. It's not fair on these people. They don't have the amount of money that you desire. I understand who the Jaggaroth are and how you have to rob."

The Jaggaroth were intergalactic crime lords that searched the 9 systems, looking for people with potential to rob massive amounts of money. "Well… If it was the right world…"

"Yes, of course. Right, off we go," the Doctor wanted to get this deal over and done with as soon as possible so that he wouldn't have to talk to this money-grabbing lunatic any longer that he'd have to.

A good fifteen minutes of walking and two hadn't even said a word. The Doctor saw the Tardis in the distance. "Here we are now. That's it," the Doctor was relived.

"I see," the Bandit was unimpressed. Once they got inside though, the Bandit was amazed. "It's bigger on the inside," he commented.

"Really!" the Doctor said sarcastically. "Right, wear do you fancy going then; a nice populated planet?" not even waiting for a reply, "Yes? Right, ok then. Off we go!"

Once the Doctor had dropped the Bandit off, we went back to 'The Plant with the Twelve Suns' to fetch Romana.

"Where have you been off to then?" Romana questioned.

"Oh dear Romana," the Doctor was looking nervous.

"What is it Doctor?" Romana was now looking worried.

"I don't know if I've picked the right choice in this decision. I was just in England, 1750's. I encountered a Bandit and I didn't deal with the crime. I just dropped him off on another planet, only to rob more people."

"Doctor, you can't stop all monsters."

"Yes, I suppose so. Well, do fancy a trip to another planet or star."

"Why not?" The Doctor and Romana walked back to the Tardis.


End file.
